for the second time
by Agatha Laurent
Summary: Setelah tragedi yang menimpa Al dan Scorpius, teror terjadi lagi pada keluarga Potter. Sebagai kepala auror sekaligus kepala keluarga, Harry memimpin penyelidikan teror itu yang ternyata menimbulkan korban, salah satunya pelaku itu sendiri. Bagaimana Harry mengungkap dan menolong korban itu? Akankah Harry memaafkan semua yang telah terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

For The Second Time

Chapter 1: awal mula

Pagi yang cerah menyapa kota London dan mulai menyiram desa di sudut kota itu dengan kehangatannya. Perlahan, pagi mulai menjelma seiring naiknya matahari di desa itu. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ventilasi kamar utama di suatu rumah auror ternama dunia sihir Inggris yang tinggal di sana. Sang istri menyibak gorden merah dan membuka jendela untuk sirkulasi udara di kamar itu. "_Morning_, Harry. Ayo cepat bangun. Katamu ada rapat di departemenmu sendiri?" Ginny membangunkan tidur suaminya. "Em...ah...ya. Hampir saja aku lupa semalam belum menyiapkan berkas rapatku. Kemarin malam kecapekan, ada tiga penyergapan yang menguras energiku, sampai-sampai aku tidur nyenyak sekali karena capek. Terima kasih, Ginny, sudah kau ingatkan, pagi-pagi begini lagi," sahutnya dengan wajah setengah tidur. "Hari ini aku juga sudah janji sama Lily ke Diagon Alley beli es krim di Florean-" "HAH? ES KRIM LAGI? Berapa kali sudah kubilang, jangan-" "enggak sering, kok, cuma ini yang terakhir sebelum kita antar beli tongkat sihir pertamanya. Lily kan sudah hampir lulus di _Elementary School_-nya, kan? Sebelum Lily ulang tahun, aku mau kasih es krim dulu. Sekalian buat aku juga, hehe," sahut Harry merayu istrinya. "Hitung-hitung _refreshing _setelah rapat nanti. Toh, pusing juga di kantor mulu. Lily juga pengen jala-jalan sama daddy-nya, kan? Ak nggak sering punya waktu keluar kementrian saat jam kerja. Mumpung nanti pulang agak awal." Ginny tersenyum. "Ya udah. Cepetan sana mandi, bangunkan Lily. Aku ke dapur dulu ya. Jangan kelamaan di kasur terus, udah jam 7 noh!" "Iyah" jawab Harry ogah-ogahan.

Ginny mengerti konsekuensinya menjadi istri seorang auror. Apalagi setelah Harry didapuk menjadi Kepala Departemen Auror, Harry lebih sering pulang malam karena memimpin pernyergapan penyihir hitam, daripada saat ia menjadi auror biasa. Tetapi Ginny bangga pada Harry, walaupun Harry sibuk, tetap bisa meluangkan waktu bersamanya dan ketiga anak mereka. James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, dan Lily Luna Potter adalah tiga anak keturunan Potter dari pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. James dan Albus sudah lebih dulu mendapat penggilan sekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah penyihir berasrama terbesar di dunia sihir. Sekarang James sudah menginjak kelas 5 di Hogwarts yang berarti umurnya sudah 15 tahun. Sedangkan Albus yang biasa dipanggil Al itu, kelas 3 dengan umur 13 tahun. Dan Lily, yang masih SD belum mendapat undangan dari Hogwarts, masih umur 10 tahun. Ya, 10 tahun dan hampir 11, di mana setelah ulang tahun ke-11nya, ia baru mendapat undangan sekolah untuk tahun pertamanya.

Harry bergegas mandi, sedangkan Ginny mulai memasak untuk sarapan. Setelah mandi, Harry masuk kamar Lily, hendak membangunkan anak perempuannya. "Lils, bangun sayang." "Ehm..." Lily hanya membalikkan badan dan tidur lagi. "Katanya nanti mau beli es krim kalau dad pulang awal? Kalau nggak mau, ya udah,"bisik Harry tepat di telinga Lily. "Ah...ya deh. Jangan dibatalin dong, dad." sontak Lily langsung terbangun. "Cepat bangun. Tuh, mom udah teriak-teriak." Benar saja, Ginny berteriak dari dapur "Lily, bangun. Pancakenya hampir jadi, nih. Nanti keburu dingin, loh. Cepat mandi," lanjut Ginny, "Harry juga, bantu aku menata meja, ya."

Lily pun masuk kamar mandi bebarengan Harry keluar kamar hendak membantu Ginny. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya, merapikan taplak meja dan menyiapkan piring makan mereka, "dah rapi, kan? Aku mau ambil berkas dari Albert kemarin, ya Gin? Sambil nunggu Lily mandi, nanti sarapannya bareng, ya?" tawar Harry. "Oke deh," Ginny tertawa kecil.

Lily selesai mandi, Harry sudah siap berkas-berkasnya, dan Ginny pun tampak sudah menyiapkan semua di meja makan. Mereka menikmati pagi dengan normal seperti biasanya tanpa mengetahui kejadian yang akan menimpa mereka lagi, setelah tragedi Al dan Scorpius, anak Draco Malfoy, pada tahun ke-2 mereka di Hogwarts saat itu.

"Aku berangkat, ya Gin. Lily mau diantar dad apa mom?" "sama mom ajah" Lily menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV sejak selesai sarapan. "Oh, ya. Nanti mom pakai mobil dad, terus mom mau beli buku dulu di deket sekolah Lily," lanjut Ginny, "aku nanti berangkat pakai floo saja, Har." Harry mengangguk.

Memang sebelumnya, Ginny sempat menjadi pemain Quidditch di Holyhead Harpies sebagai sebagai cheaser, sebelum menikah. Ginny lantas menghentikan kariernya sebagai pemain Quidditch dan memilih menjadi editor Daily Prophet, koran penyihir, di bagian rubrik olahraga. "Toh, masih dalam lingkup Quidditch, Gin," ujar Luna, saat mereka sedang curhat. Ginny melakukan itu dengan alasan agar bisa fokus mengurus keluarga.

Harry memasuki perapian di ruang keluarganya yang memang dibuat lebih lebar untuk jalur floo agar memudahkan transportasinya secara sihir. "Aku berangkat, ya Gin. Dad pamit, ya Lils. Sampai nanti," Harry melanjutkan, "Atrium Kementrian Sihir, London," ucap Harry dengan jelas sembari menaburkan bubuk floo dalam perapian yang menelan sosok Harry yang kini sudah berpindah di Atrium, aula yang sangat luas dalam gedung bagian depan kementerian sihir itu. Memang, letak Kementerian Sihir Inggris itu dibangun secara sengaja di bawah tanah kota London agar para muggle, manusia tanpa bakat sihir, tidak mengetahui adanya penyihir disekitar mereka.

Lily agak mendelik melihat ayahnya hilang begitu saja, walaupun dia juga pernah bepergian menggunakan jaringan floo sebelumnya saat pertama kali diajak ke The Burrow, rumah kakek dan neneknya. "Ayo, Lils. Nanti telat, loh. Tas sama perlengkapan lain sudah semua kan? PR-nya juga?" Ginny membuyarkan lamunan Lily. "Kemarin malam sudah aku cek semua, mum. Ayo." Lily sudah bergegas ke mobil ketika ibunya sedang mengunci rumah. Mereka pun berangkat ke tujuan masing-masing.


	2. Chapter 2: action

Chapter 2

Matahari bergulir semakin tinggi. Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 9, ketika Ginny memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi kediaman Potter. Baru saja Ginny membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan adanya jejak tapak sepatu. Dia berpikir, bukankah biasanya keluarga Potter memakai sepatu di luar rumah? "Apa ini? Mengapa lantai bisa kotor? Jejak siapa? Seperti ukuran sepatu James. Tapi bukannya James di Hogwarts, kan? Nggak mungkin, lah! Lagian pintu rumah dikunci. Hanya penyihir yang bisa membuka kunci tanpa membobolnya, tapi ini kan lingkungan muggle. Ah, sudahlah. Kubersihkan sebentar tak apa." Berjalan mengambil kain pel, Ginny menemukan surat di meja dekat TV. Dia membaca surat itu dengan wajah berkerut, "Lihatlah sesuatu yang biasa kau lihat setiap paginya di tempat yang biasa kau tempati setiap malam." Ginny membaca surat itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Apa maksud semua ini? Ya Tuhan! Apa ini teror lagi? Sesuatu yang biasa aku lihat setiap pagi? Di tempat yang kutempati setiap malam?" Ginny membaca surat itu berulang-ulang sambil berpikir, "Setiap malam aku tidur. Ya di tempat tidur, lah. Sesuatu yang aku lihat setiap pagi? Aku bangun tidur minum air hangat, membasuh muka, lalu bercermin. Itu dia! Aku bercermin di kamar! Coba kulihat." gumam Ginny. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya masih membawa kain pel. Dilihatnya meja rias, tak ada petunjuk apapun. Kembali mencermati, Ginny menemukan petunjuk di sudut kanan bawah cermin yang bertuliskan, "GAME BEGINNING" dengan tinta ungu tua. Ginny merinding. "Aku harus hubungi Harry. Tapi dia masih rapat. Oh, ini suadh jam 9.30, aku harus sudah sampai di kantor jam 10. Nanti saja, lah. Kalau Harry sudah di rumah. Aku lap dulu kotoran di depan, lalu berangkat pakai floo saja," kata Ginny.

Ginny bersiap 15 menit. Setelah itu, dia mengunci pintu dari dalam, menggantung kunci di cantelan kunci sebelah gantungan jas Harry, lalu dia sudah siap di perapian. "Leaky Cauldron," ucapnya dengan jelas. Dia tiba di perapian tempat minum sekaligus penginapan itu beberapa detik kemudian. "Oh, rupanya kamu, Gin. Kukira Neville," sapa Hannah, pemilik Leaky Cauldron, istri Neville Longbottom, sahabat Harry Potter. "Iya, Hannah. Untung ya, kamu memasang floo, biar _nggak_ usah capek-capek _apparate_," ujar Ginny pada Hannah. "Iya. Neville yang kasih saran. Kalau sekeluarga mau ke Diagon Alley lewat tempat kami, bisa lebih mudah pakai floo saja. Kalau anak kecil diajak _apparate _pusing ya jadinya," Hannah menjelaskan sambil tertawa pelan. Ginny hanya mengangguk membenarkan sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah, Hannah. Aku masuk Diagon Alley dulu, ya. Daily Prophet membutuhkanku," Ginny pamit. "Iya, editor," gurau Hannah sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu, di dekat rumah Potter, berdiri seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat seusia James, bergumam pelan, "Tunggu pembalasan keduaku, Potter!" Dia tersenyum licik dan melanjutkan, "Permainan baru akan dimulai. Sekarang." Dia ber-_apparate _meninggalkan kompleks itu.

Harry tiba di perapian rumahnya, tentu saja memakai jaringan floo. Sesuai perkiraan, Harry pulang jam 2.30. Itu termasuk awal, karena biasanya, dia pulang jam 7 malam. Bahkan, jika penyergapan yang ia tangani atau pimpin, lebih sulit, Harry pulang jam 9 atau 10 malam. Selain itu, masih ada tugas lain menanti di rumahnya, yaitu mem-_back up _berkas-berkas laporan yang harus dilaporkan untuk rapat, kepada Kepala Departemen Pengawasan Hukum Sihir dan Pemakaiannya. Harry pun membersihkan debu sisa perjalanan floo, lalu mengambil sederet kunci yang digantungkan di sebelah gantungan jasnya, yang berisi kunci mobil, kunci rumah, dan kunci-kunci lainnya. Pertama, dibuka-nya kunci pintu depan, lalu keluar rumah dan mengkunci pintu rumah lagi. Kedua, dia membuka garasi dan masuk mobil, hendak menjemput Lily pulang sekolah.

Mobil Harry pun melaju di desa Surrey itu menuju sekolah Lily. Setibanya di depan gedung sekolah, dia menunggu waktu keluarnya anak-anak kelas 6. "Sore, dad. Sudah tunggu lama?" sapa Lily memasuki mobil. "Oh, Lils. Belum, baru sekitar 3 menit yang lalu dad tiba di sini." Harry mulai menyetir mobil keluar gedung sekolah. "Bagaimana tadi di sekolah, Lils?" tanya Harry sambil menyetir. "Ya seperti biasanya, kan dad? Ada apa?" "Tak, hanya tanya, sih. Jadi ke Diagon Alley, _nggak_?" "Jadi dong," Lily tertawa. Sekitar 20 menit, Harry menyetir mobil sambil berbicara dan bercanda dengan putri bungsunya itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki kompleks oerumahan di Surrey itu. "Aku mau makan es krim di Diagon Alley," Lily bersenandung. Harry tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya. "Ayo, dad. Keburu malem, loh. Nanti ekalian jemput mom di kantor Daily Prophet?" "Bentar, Lilis. Dad ganti jas dulu. Oh, ya sekalian jemput mommy-mu, ya." Mereka berdua memasuki perapian dan pergi ke Leaky Cauldron dahulu sebelum masuk ke Diagon Alley.

Pada waktu yang sama di Hogwarts, James Potter, Fred (II)Weasley, dan Louis Weasley sedang merencanakan kejadilan mereka dipimpin James. Memang, mereka bertiga adalah generasi ke-3 tukang jahil ternama setelah The Marauders dan si Kembar Weasley, mediang Fred (I) Weasley dan George Weasley, ayah Fred (II)Weasley. Tak jarang, mereka bertiga terkena detensi dan sering cek-cok dengan para sepupu Weasley-Potter lainnya karena ulah kenakalan mereka. Sekarang, mereka sedang merencanakan kejahilan yang kesekian kalinya untuk menjebak Filch, squib penjaga sekolah dan Mrs. Norris, kucing betina Filch yang bermata tajam itu. "Ayo James, pakai jubah gaibmu. Kerjai saja mrs. Norris waktu malam menjelang pagi," Fred berpendapat. "Jangan, Fredie. Malam saja, sekitar jam 10 malam, kalau sudah masuk jam malam. Kan Filch sama mrs. Norris patrolinya pisah. Nah, kan bisa leluasa ngerjain mrs. Norris-nya," saran Louis. "Bagaimana menurutmu, James?" "Saran Louis benar, Fredie. Nanti sekitar 9.30, kalau anak-anak Gryffindor udah pada ke tempat tidur, kita beraksi," ujar James dengan senyum liciknya. "Setuju."

Sementara itu, Al dan Scorpius yang masih duduk di _common room Slytherin_, masih saja membaca buku sejarah sihir abad XX untuk menulis projek mata pelajaran yang diampu oleh hantu Professor Binns itu. "Scorp, aku merasa canggung menulis nama orang-tuaku dan sahabatnya di perkamen ini." "Memangnya kenapa, Al? Bukankah itu suatu kebanggaan besar?" "Ya, sih. Aku bangga pada mereka, tapi Cuma canggung saja. Biasanya aku menulis nama mereka di surat resmi saja. Kalau surat pribadi biasa, aku Cuma panggil 'mom' atau 'dad', gitu aja." "Oh, gitu. Jadi-" "Oh, ya. Omong-omong, kamu tadi lihat ekspresi hantu Professor Binns, _nggak_? Waktu baca buku sejarah yang baru," potong Al mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_Nggak_, lah. Sekelas tadi aja pada tidur. Cuma kamu sama Rose aja yang menyimak, kan?" sindir Scorpius. "Oh, kamu merhatiin Rose Weasley, sepupuku, ya?" goda Al. "Em..." Scorpius salah tingkah. "Itu, jadi tadi tuh Prof. Binns juga sama canggungnya kayak aku waktu baca buku ini. Soalnya, menurut aku sama Rose, dia itu kan udah hafal Sejarah Sihir Lama, Pemberontakan Goblins, Perang Sihir I, tapi belum hafal Sejarah Perang Sihir II ini. Kurasa dia perlu pensiun," Al terkikik. "Ya, aku sangaaattt bosan di jam pelajaran itu. Mending cari guru baru aja, ya," sahut Scorpius.

Di luar pengetahuan adik Slytherinnya, James dan kedua sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya, mulai melancarkan aksinya. James membawa jubah gaib dalam tasnya. Mereka bertiga memakai jubah gaib saat _common room Gryffindor_ sudah sepi dan keluar lubang lukisan nyonya gemuk sambil mengucapkan kata kunci asramanya. "Dragon Hearts," ujar James dengan nada malas. Lukisan pun mengayun terbuka dan terdengar suara nyonya gemuk setengah tidur bertanya, "Siapa sih yang keluar malam-malam? Ganggu tidur saja." "Ini aku, _fat lady. _Apa kau tidak menerima kunjunganku?" kata Fred menirukan suara Baron Berdarah, hantu asrama Slytherin. "Oh, rupanya kau, Baron. Lagian malam-malam kesini kenapa? Kalau ada masalah sama Nick, besok aja kesininya. Kenapa mesti aku yang jadi perantaranya," Nyonya Gemuk marah karena tidurnya diganggu. Nick adalah hantu asrama Gryffindor yang sering punya masalah dengan Baron Berdarah semenjak usai Perang Sihir II. Trio Jahil Gryffindor itu pun meninggalkan nyonya gemuk yang sebenarnya sedang monolog karena sudah ditinggal mereka bertiga sejak tadi.

James melepas jubah gaib di lorong menuju kamar mandi setelah dirasa aman. _"I solemnly swear that I am up not to good," _bisik James pada tongkatnya seraya menunjuk perkamen usang yang ia bawa. Rupanya perkmen itu adalah Peta Perampok _(The Marauders Map)_ yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dari laci ayahnya, sedangkan ayahnya mendapat peta itu dari pemberian si Kembar Weasley, Kembar Weasley mendapatkannya dari laci Filch saat mereka mendapat detensi. Rupanya, peta itu dulunya dibuat sekaligus dimiliki oleh James Potter Senior (ayah Harry) dan sahabatnya, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew. Peta pun terbuka setelah James merapalkan 'mantra' itu. Peta itu berfungsi untuk menunjukkan posisi masing-masing orang yang berada di Hogwarts secara akurat dan memperlihatkan seluruh lorong di kastil, baik yang umum maupun lorong-lorong rahasia yang hanya diketahui pemilik peta itu. "Filch ada di menara utara," tunjuk Fred pada peta berlabel nama 'Argus Filch' di Menara Ravenclaw. "Tapi mrs. Norris di dekat pintu asrama Hufflepuff," sambung Louis. "Yang artinya-" "Jarak mereka jauh, yess," kata mereka kompak. "Ayo," ajak James. Mereka pun memakai jubah warisan itu kembali dan berjalan menuju mrs. Norris yang berada di depan pintu asrama yang berdekatan dengan dapur Hogwarts itu. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di depan toilet perempuan? Mengapa James dan teman-temannya menuju asrama Hufflepuff, bukannya mereka Gryffindor? Lagipula bukannya ini sudah masuk jam malam? Ah, tak tau, lah," gumam seorang gadis bersurai hitam berdasi kuning itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kastil Hogwarts. Kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu dari balik dinding kastil menyempurnakan suasana pagi. Pohon Dedalu Raksasa bergerak merontokkan seluruh daunnya menyambut hangatnya pagi di musim gugur ini.

Berbeda dengan suasana tenang di luar kastil, para Slytherin gempar dengan adanya kekacauan di lorong kamar mandi, di mana itu merupakan jalan tercepat bagi Slytherin hendak menuju aula besar. Neville Longbottom yang kebetulan masih berpatroli lewat sana penasaran dengan keributan para siswa berdasi hijau perak itu. "Maaf, Al. Bukannya aku menuduh, tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan-" "James. Ya, pasti. Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, Scorp," Albus geram. "Ada apa ini, anak-anak?" "Lorong persimpangan kamar mandi menuju aula runtuh, Profesor Longbottom," jawab Carlen Zabini, gadis berkulit hitam Slytherin. "Oh, astaga. Ya sudah, kalian lewat lorong sebelah kiri saja." "Maaf, profesor. Bukankah bisa memakai mantra 'reparo' saja? Lagipula kalau lewat lorong kiri itu lebih jauh," jawab Patricia Nott, teman Carlen menyahut. "Tidak bisa, . ini kerusakan konstruksi bangunan. Sulit diperbaiki dengan mantra sederhana. Nanti kukonsultasikan dengan Prof. Flitwick dan Prof. McGonagall dulu. Silahkan, anak-anak." "Baik, profesor." "Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang," gumam Neville.

Di tengah jalan, Neville bertemu seorang gadis Hufflepuff yang sepertinya memang sedang menunggunya. "Pagi, profesor." "Hai, . Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." "Tidak, profesor. Ini penting! Bukan esai Herbologi. Ini tentang James." "Ha? James? Salahkah aku menebak itu ulah James?" "Benar, profesor." Angelica Smith, siswi Hufflepuff anak dari Zacharias Smith, teman seangkatan Neville yang dulu juga Hufflepuff, teman saat di Laskar Dumbledore tahun kelima mereka- menjelaskan kejadian malam itu saat dia mengambil liontinnya yang jatuh di kamar mandi sampai ia melihat James dan teman-temannya di bawah jubah gaib. "Ini masalah besar," ucap Neville ketika Angelica mengakhiri ceritanya dan menyimpulkan bahwa James pelakunya. "Terima kasih atas infonya, ." "Baiklah, profesor. Selamat beraktivitas."

"Kata kunci?" patung Gargoyle penjaga ruang kepala sekolah berkata. "Felis Catus," ucap Neville. "Benar, silahkan masuk," Gargoyle bergeser memberi jalan pada Profesor Herbologi itu untuk masuk. Terlihatlah patung Gryffin, makluk berkepala elang bertubuh singa, yang berputar menampakkan tangga menuju ruangan yang dituju Neville. Dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan terdengar suara McGonagall dari dalam. "Masuk." "Morning, profesor. Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi. Tapi ada yang harus saya bicarakan." Neville pun menceritakan tentang lorong kamar mandi yang roboh sampai cerita dari Angelica Smith. "Oh, kalau begitu tulis surat untuk Harry, George, dan Bill atau Ron. Mereka sudah tiga kali melanggar aturan dalam seminggu ini," kata Minerva McGonagall santai. "Baik, profesor."

Sementara itu, di Potter Manor, Harry baru pulang setelah mengantar Lily sekolah. Dia kembali hendak berpamitan dengan Ginny dan berangkat lewat floo saja. "Hai Gin," Harry memasuki ruangan. "Oh, Harry. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." "Apa? Kok kayaknya serius? Hem?" "Kau pasti tahu apa ini?" tanya Ginny seraya menunjukkan amplop berstempel Hogwarts "Oh, bukannya Lily belum ulang tahun, ya?" gurau Harry. "okey, aku tahu. Itu pasti surat pemberitahuan kenakalan James yang kesekian kalinya dan aku diminta ke Hogwarts lagi," ujar Harry sedikit bergidik melihat tampang istrinya yang marah bercampur khawatir. "Itu sudah biasa, Gin. Tapi kenapa kamu terlihat khawatir?" "Kemarin setelah aku mengantar Lily, ada hal-hal aneh terjadi di rumah ini. Kau lihat ada noda tinta di cermin kamar?" "Oh, ya. Kukira Lily yang coret-coret." "Bukan. Begini ceritanya." Ginny bercerita hampir lima belas menit. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bergemuruh dari perapian. Rupanya itu Ron dan Hermione yang masuk lewat floo. Mereka membersihkan debu floo sisa perjalanan dan memasuki ruang makan di mana Harry dan Ginny berada. "Ginny, kamu nanti ke kantor, ya. Ada perlu dengan kamu sebagai Kepala Departrmen Penulis Daily Prophet untuk menandatangani perpanjangan kontrak kerjasama dengan Kementrian Sihir Inggris, nanti siang. Sebelumnya kita akan ada rapat kecil dulu. Memang dadakan, tapi kurasa apakah kamu sudah tahu perubahan rencananya?" ucap Hermione pada Ginny. "Harry, ada keributan di kantor auror. Morgan sempat cekcok dengan Edwards karena kasus yang belum sempat kita koreksi karena kemarin kita baru pulang dari berunding dengan para auror MACUSA di Amerika. Menzel tadi yang kirim surat padaku. Katanya kurang sopan kalau langsung nyerocos ke kepala aurornya. Jadi ceritanya ke aku deh." Pasangan Potter bingung dengan adanya 'serangan' pagi oleh pasangan Weasley itu. "Wow, tenang dulu, kakak ipar," Harry menengahi. "Oh, apakah itu surat dari , Harry?" Hermione mengamati amplop yang dibawa Harry. "Aku juga dapat. Seharusnya untuk Bill, tapi dia kan masih di Gringotts Mesir, sedangkan Fleur sedang ada perlu dengan Kementrian Sihir Perancis. Kupastikan George dapat juga," seringai Ron. "Tapi kau terlihat lemas dan khawatir, Ginny. Apa kau sakit?" "Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenakalan anak-anak itu atau sakit. Ini tentang teror keluarga Potter untuk yang kedua kalinya." "HAH?" teriak Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angin berdesir menyibak pepohonan yang lebat di hutan itu. Suasana hutan terlarang yang sudah seram bertambah kelam. Terdengar suara daun kering bergemerisik karena langkah seseorang. Dia. Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang membawa sebotol ramuan dan sebuah kalung bersimbol ular. Dia meneguk habis ramuannya dan seketika terlihat efek ramuan tersebut. Rambutnya berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan tampak seusia anak sekolah. Lalu ia memakai kalung tersebut. Ternyata dia tak sendiri. Di atas pohon ada anak perempuan bertudung hitam mengenakan kalung serupa sedang mengawasi. Dia berapparate turun menemui rekannya yang menunggu di bawah. Dia membuka tudungnya. Terlihatlah rambut pirang platinanya dikuncir kuda dan sebuah tatto di leher sebelah kirinya. Dia menyeringai, "kerja bagus. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Dengan pandangan kosong, rekannya mengngguk perlahan. "Uh, rupannya mantra hampir lepas lagi, hah? Imperio," bisik si gadis mengangkat tongkatnya. "Sekarang lakukan yang kuperintah. Aku akan mengawasimu." Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengambil liontin sejenis time turner dari sakunya. Bukan pembalik waktu yang bersimbol jam pasir, rupannya liontin itu bersimbol awan yang memiliki butiran serbuk hitam di dalamnya. Tak usah ditebak, benda itu pasti dari Knockturn Alley yang merupakan toko barang-barang ilmu hitam di kompleks Diagon Alley yang menjual maupun mengimpor barang dagangan secara ilegal. "Kita perlu beberapa bahan lagi untul menyelesaikan portal ini."

Harry dan Ron memutuskan untuk ke Hogwarts dulu sebentar sebelum pergi ke kantor auror. "Tenang saja, Ron. Aku sudah hubungi Albert Scott, asistenku, untuk menangani mereka sebentar. Paling Cuma beberapa peringatan biasa dan tanda tangan. Lagian katanya kamu kangen sama Hogwarts." "Terserah padamu, aku ikut saja," gerutu Ron, "kalau keponakanku saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi kalau Hugo sudah masuk Hogwarts. Semoga Hugo bisa seperti Rose." Harry hanya tertawa. Mereka pun berapparate menuju Hogsmeade sebelum ke Hogwarts, karena Hogwarts masih diberi mantra rumit anti-apparate untuk mencegah siswa berkeliaran seenaknya.

Sesampainya mereka di pintu gerbang, mereka telah disambut oleh seorang sahabatnya. Neville lebih dulu menyapa dua lelaki 'Golden Trio' tersebut. "Hai, sobat." "Oh, halo profesor," canda Harry sambil menjabat tangan sahabat karibnya dan menepuk bahu Neville. Begitu juga Ron dengan semangatnya. "Kau semakin gemuk saja, Neville. Apakah makanan Hogwarts masih seenak jaman kita sekolah?" tanya Ron. "Ah, kau ini masih sama kayak dulu, ya Ron." Ron terkekeh. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah hampir tiba di aula besar. Terlihatlah beberapa rombongan anak-anak melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Ada yang berbisik dengan teman-temannya, ada yang tersenyum malu, bahkan ada yang sampai melongo melihat 'Pahlawan Dunia Sihir' ada di hadapan mereka. Itu sudah biasa bagi Harry. Bahkan di tempat kerjanya juga masih begitu. Apalagi kalau ada tamu dari pihak luar.

"Mari kuantar ke ruangan Profesor McGonagall," Neville berdeham membuyarkan lamunan Harry dan Ron. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan itu. "Felis Pardalis." Gargoyle pun bergeser memberi jalan. "Apa artinya itu, Neville?" Ron bertanya. "Itu bahasa latin dari salah satu jenis kucing, Ron." "Haha. Penyihir pecinta kucing," Ron berbisik dan Harry terkikik. "Bukan, itu karena dia juga termasuk kucing 'Pardalis' itu kalik, ya?" "Bukan cuma kemungkinan, tapi iya _" Harry dan Ron memang begitu. Walaupun sudah dewasa, tetap saja tingkahnya masih sama. Neville hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Terdengar gesekan pena dari dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Harry mengetuk pintu dan langsung terdengar suara McGonagall mempersilahkan masuk. Mereka berdua masuk ruangan, sedangkan Neville berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya. "Thanks, sobat." "Nothing." Krek... pintu berderit terbuka. "Hanya kalian berdua? Potter? Weasley?" tanya Minerva melihat kedua mantan muridnya itu. "Iya, toko George sedang ramai. Jadi, dia memberi saya amanat, prof," jawab Ron. Mereka pun melanjutkan diskusi.

Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan pepohonan besar itu. Suara burung hantu dan hewan malam menambah suasana mencekam. Seorang gadis bersurai merah bermata cokelat berjalan di jalan setapak tepi hutan. Berjalan lurus berbelok kiri, dia melihat ada petak-petak di tanah yang digambar memakai kapur, biasanya untuk mainan anak-anak. Menoleh ke samping kiri, ada gubuk reyot yang engsel pintunya rusak dan berbunyi 'krek' pelan. Lily merinding. Tapi, entah mengapa kakinya mengajak Lily untuk terus berjalan lurus. Lily merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Bukan dari belakang, tapi dari samping kanan belokan. Memakai jubah dan tudung hitam, berambut hitam, berkalung simbol ular. Sosok itu berkelebat begitu Lily melihatnya. Mia melihat secarik perkamen terbang ke arahnya. Dia membaca tulisan itu. "TRY" "Ouch, lengket. Apakah ini darah? Masih segar," Lily menjerit ketika ia 'ditarik' masuk ke gubuk tua tadi. "Lily, ada apa? Malam-malam menjerit." Lily mengendalikan detak jantungnya dan menarik napas lega, karena itu semua hanya mimpi. Harry memandangi anaknya dengan tatapan teduh. "Mimpi buruk, yah. Semalam Lily kecapekan setelah buat tugas larut malam." "Nah, itu dia. Kamu jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu, Lils. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Lebih baik tidur jam sembilan malam, kalau mau mengerjakan tugas, bisa bangun agak pagi. Ya sudah, tidur lagi. Jangan lupa berdoa dulu." Lily tersenyum. Harry membelai kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

Pagi hari terasa dingin. Tapi itu tidak melumpuhkan semangat bocah laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan itu untuk gladi bersih Quidditch sebelum bertanding nanti siang. "Udara dingin yang segar, eh? Tapi kok perasaanku _nggak_ enak, ya Al?" Scorpius melirik sahabatnya. "Entahlah, Scorp. Aku hanya ingin fokus memenangkan Quiddtich melawan Ravenclaw nanti. Siapa tahu Slytherin bisa memenangkan piala asrama maupun piala Quidditch atau setidaknya di belakang Gryffindor. Semenjak ayahku masuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor pada jamannya, Slytherin semakin merosot." Scorpius mengangguk.

Tak terasa matahari mulai meninggi, ketika para Slytherin itu mulai memasuki kastil untuk sarapan setelah menjalani latihan mereka. "Jus labu, Al?" Scorpius menawari Al seraya mengangkat gelasnya. "Terima kasih, Scorp," Albus menerima segelas jus itu dengan nada datar. Dia melanjutkan setelah meminum habis minumannya, "entah mengapa aku selalu gugup kalau akan bertanding. Padahal kita sudah sering tanding setiap tahun, ya." Scorp tertawa menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Rose pun berjalan mendekat ke meja Slytherin dan duduk di samping Al. "Semangat, sepupu. Kau pasti bisa." Albus mengangguk sambil senyum. Rose melirik Scorpius yang ternyata Scorpie telah tersenyum tipis dahulu. Buru-buru Rose memalingkan wajah dan kembali ke meja Gryffindor lagi.

Setelah sarapan, seluruh siswa, baik tim yang akan bertanding maupun hanya penonton segera meninggalkan aula dan memasuki stadion Quidditch. Kedua tim diminta berkumpul oleh kapten masing-masing untuk memantapkan strategi mereka. Setelah memberi 'ceramah' yang kesekian kalinya, Joseph Robinson, kapten Slytherin berjalan ke arah Al dan Scorpius. "Kau, fokuslah hanya pada snitch saja. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berpesan pada Ryan dan Roux untuk menghalau bludger-bludger brengsek," tunjuk Josh pada Al dan melanjutkan pada Scorp di samping Al, "kau jangan lupa strategi kita. Tingkatkan kerjasama dengan Edwards dan Campbell. Buat musuh terkecoh dan masukkan quaffle dengan benar, oke?" Dua sekawan hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah seniornya. Mereka memasuki stadion setelah mengunggangi sapu masing-masing.

Terdengar sorakan yang sangat meriah dari masing-masing pendukung kedua kubu. "Robinson, Ryan, Roux, Edwards, Campbell, Malfoy, dan...Potter," Carla Jordan, komentator Quidditch menyebutkan anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin ketika mereka menuju tengah lapangan sesuai formasi. "Ya. Kedua tim siap?" tanya Madam Hooch melanjutkan, "kedua kapten jabat tangan." Joseph Robinson berjabat tangan dengan Samuel Davies, kapten Ravenclaw, sambil menyeringai licik, sesuai karakter Slytherinnya. Samuel pun tak kalah sengitnya dengan Josh. Mereka menghentikan 'perang dingin' setelah mendengar Madam Hooch berkata, "Baiklah, siap di sapu, dan...priitt," peluit ditiup bebarengan quaffle dilambungkan Madam Hooch dan ditangkap Jean Kelly, cheaser Ravenclaw. Kedua bludger pun sudah dilepas-liarkan, sepasang beater masing-masing tim sudah siap dengan tongkat pemukul mereka. Pertandingan telah berjalan satu menit dan Slytherin sudah memasukkan satu quaffle. Albus hanya terbang mengelilingi lapangan sambil menunggu menit kedua dilepaskannya snitch. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan bergumam, "Sudah dua menit, lebih baik aku mulai rencana Robinson saja." Albus tersentak kaget melihat benda berkilau melewati sapunya. Ternyata hanya pantulan jam tangan dari Nicholas Corner, keeper Ravenclaw. Masih menggerutu, Al mulai terbang cepat ke arah pojok kanan lapangan. Jeanne Edgecombe, seeker Ravenclaw, segera mengikuti arah yang dituju Al. Ia pun jengkel setelah tahu itu hanya pengecoh saja. Al tersenyum miring dan terbang lagi. Ia mengarahkan sapunya miring ke kiri dengan curam dan sangat cepat setelah melihat sekelebat snitch yang melewati telinga kirinya meluncur begitu saja lalu memghilang. Melihat Al yang mengendaikan sapunya secepat itu, Rose meringis khawatir. Al pun sedikit melirik ke arah sepupunya itu, lalu kembali memicingkan matanya mencari snitch tadi. Ia kembali terbang ke arah gawang Ravenclaw. Ia terlalu fokus ke arah snitch dan tak menyadari seorang beater perempuan mendekatinya. Tepat saat tangan kanannya baru saja menggenggam Golden Snitch, sebuah bludger menghantam tangan Al hingga patah. Ia tak peduli keseimbangan sapunya, karena ketinngiannya hanya 2,5m. Pandangannya mengabur dan semakin gelap. Sebelum ia pingsan, Al sempat melihat gadis yang mengarahkan bludger tadi menyeringai jahat ke arahnya, "Rasakan itu, Potter."

Gelap dan perih. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Al. Ia pun tersadar setelah satu jam pingsan. Rupanya ia sudah dipindahkan di sayap rumah sakit. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Al setelah membuka matanya adalah segerombolan kepala yang mengelilinginya. Ia pun bangkit dan berusaha duduk. Dibantu Scorpius dan Rose di samping kanan-kiri, ia pun duduk bersandar menggunakan bantal. Dilihatnya satu persatu pengunjungnya. Ada James, Fred, Louis, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Josh, Ryan, Roux, Rose, dan tentu saja Scorpius. Dia mulai tersenyum. "Kok malah senyum. Apa _nggak_ sakit tuh tangan?" Ryan membuka pembicaraan. "Iya, sampai diperban, tuh," Dominique menyahut. "Kau pusing tidak, Al?" "Tadi terbangmu spektakuler, loh." "Tadi itu bagaimana kejaadiannya?" "Siapa pelakunya?" Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memberondong Al. Madam Pomfrey, matron rumah sakit Hogwarts, muncul dan berteriak, "Tidak boleh lebih dari tujuh pengunjung di sini." Beberapa orang pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Ayo, tim. Kita ke asrama dan merayakan pesta kemenangan kita. Nanti kusuruh Scorp mengantar makanan ke sini, Al. Cepat sembuh," ucap Joseph mengajak Ryan dan Roux pergi. "Alright, sepupu. Kita mau kembali ke _common room_ Gryffindor dulu, ya. Kudoakan cepat sembuh, Al," Roxanne mewakili para Weasley berpamitan. Tinggal Al hanya ditemani James, Fred, Rose, dan Scorpius. James dan Fred yang biasanya sangat usil, menjadi kasihan pada Al. "Cepat sembuh ya, Al. Biar bisa kami jahilin lagi," ucap James seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Fred memandangi sepupunya dengan pandangan teduh. "Baiklah, sepupu. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama. Rencanakan kejahilan selanjutnya." James mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Al. "Rose, mau ikut atau mau berdua dengan Malfoy?" James melirik Scorpius. "Ikut, tentu saja. _Get well soon_, Al." Rose berlari keluar ruangan diikuti James dan Fred. Scorp hanya menunduk malu disindir James. "Scorp, kau juga bisa kembali ke asrama. Kau pasti lelah setelah bertanding. Oh, ya. Tadi berapa skor akhir?" Al membuyarkan lamunan Scorpie. Dia tersenyum dan menjawab. "8:5 itu pencapaian yang bagus, kawan. Oke, aku akan menemanimu sampai sore. Setelah itu aku makan dan mandi, lalu ke sini lagi membawa PR. Nanti kita bisa diskusi dan kau bisa menyalin milikku. Kan sama saja kita berpikir bersama." Al tersenyum, dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang baik dan setia.

Malam hari tiba. Seorang anak berambut pirang platina itu buru-buru memakan santapan malammya dan berlari ke arah _common room_nya yang terletak di bawah tanah itu. Menggendong tas kecilnya, Scorpius memasuki sayap rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sahabatnya sekalian mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi dan Ramuan. Mereka asyik berbincang dan diskusi ketika Madam Pomfrey membawa makan malam Al. Suatu keanehan yang hanya disadari Scorpius ketika madam Pomfrey meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat dan jus labu. "Kenapa jus itu agak gelap," batin Scorpius. "Setelah makan, minum obatmu," kata madam Pomfrey datar. Tak seperti biasanya yang super cerewet, tumben sekali madam Popy Pomfrey sangat datar, pikir Scorpius. Al yang tak peduli tentang madam Pomfrey segera memakan supnya dengan cepat karena kelaparan. Setelah kenyang, Al meminum jus itu. Baru diminum setengah, Al sudah mengeluh mengantuk dan langsung tertidur. Scorpius bingung melihat kelakuan Al yang tidak biasa. Ia pun curiga dan penasaran dengan jus labu itu. Diambilnya cangkir Al dan ia mencium bau jus itu. Normal. Seperti jus labu biasanya. Ia pun meminum sedikit. Efek mengantuk langsung menyerang dirinya. Ia tertidur di tempat duduk sebelah tempat tidur Al.

Pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Madam Pomfrey baru sadar dari 'lamunan'nya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil mengecek keadaan pasien-pasiennya. Ia mendapati Scorpius tidur di samping Al. Tapi yang membuat heran adalah gelas jus yang masih ada di meja. "Kenapa peri rumah tida mengambil gelasnya? Astaga, Al belum minum obatnya." Ia melihat isi gelas itu dan terkejut karena isi gelas berubah warna jadi hitam. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus hubungi Prof. McGonagall."

Para murid sudah menuju aula besar untuk sarapan. Para Weasley dan James telah duduk di bangku menunggu Prof. McGonagall mengkode peri rumah menyiapkan sarapan. Semua murid mulai makan setelah hidangan tersaji. Setelah kenyang, James melihat isi gelasnya. "Jus jambu lagi? Huh, aku bosan." Rupanya gadis Ravenclaw berambut cokelat itu mendengar keluhan James dan berjalan mendekat sambil membawa segelas jus labu. "Ini, ambillah miliku. Nanti aku ambil lagi dari dapur." Tanpa pikir panjang, James meneguk habis minuman itu dan langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Betapa kagetnya Fred melihat James pingsan. Rose juga kaget dan bertanya pada Fred. "Tak tahu. Tadi James minum jus labu ini lalu pingsan." "Gendong James. Bawa ke sayap rumah sakit. Aku bawa gelas ini untuk bukti." "Uh, ya berat lah. Dome, Roxanne, bantu aku." Para Weasley itu pun menuju sayap rumah sakit.

"Madam, James pingsan tadi saat-" Rose melongo melingat para guru memenuhi ruangan sekeliling Al. "Astaga, Potter lagi. Ada apa dia?" madam Pomfrey mendekap mulutnya kaget. Fred pun menceritakan kejadian saat sarapan dan Rose menunjukkan gelas yang dibawanya. "Minerva, kurasa ini bukan hanya ramuan tidur," ujar Prof. Sloghorn dan Minerva McGonagall mengangguk. "Apakah ada orang yang sengaja sedang menjebak keluarga Harry?" Neville berujar sedih. "Entahlah."


End file.
